


Apartment Exile

by WritingScribe



Series: Things to read in quarantine [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingScribe/pseuds/WritingScribe
Summary: When Stiles is kicked out of the apartment because Alison has come to visit Scott, he meets a stranger on the snowy streets of New York.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Things to read in quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676863
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	Apartment Exile

“Okay, listen,” Scott said quickly, “I know you said that you wanted at least a day’s notice before I needed you out of the apartment, but – “

“Scotty, this better not be going where I think it’s going,” Stiles sighed, turning around to close the apartment door behind himself.

Scott continued talking as though he hadn’t heard.

“Allison’s in town for the weekend, she flew up just to surprise me and obviously I want you to see her, but I also really want some time alone with her, you know, so please please please please pleeeeeease can you just leave the apartment for a couple of hours?”

Stiles wanted to say no. Stiles desperately wanted to say no, but he could practically feel Scott’s puppy-dog eyes through the phone, so he let out an exasperated noise and yanked the door open again.

“You owe me so many curly fries,” he snapped down the line.

“Thank you, you’re the best, I swear I’ll give you anything you want, you can have the apartment every weekend next month,” Scott jabbered. Stiles snorted as he jogged down the stairs.

“I have no one to take you up on that offer with, but don’t think I won’t kick you out anyway,” he threatened.

“Thanks, love you, bye!” Scott yelled and hung up the phone. Stiles rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. It was still freezing cold outside – not that he had expected it to have changed in the three minutes that he had been inside – and he stopped in the doorway of the building, wondering if it was worth running up six flights of stairs – thank you, landlord, for not fixing the lift – to grab another jacket.

Deciding against it, Stiles stepped out into the street, pulling the door closed behind himself, and immediately regretted it when an icy wind blew down the street. Swearing under his breath, he pulled his beanie on more securely and shoved his hands into his pockets before turning into the wind and striding up the street.

He had absolutely no plan in mind apart from get out of the cold, so the first coffee shop he came to, he sacrificed his fingers to the cold air to open the door and shoved his way inside as quickly as he could, slamming the door closed behind him and leaning back against it with a sigh of relief.

Apparently, everybody in the near vicinity had had the same idea, because the shop was packed, people squished around tiny tables and cramped into corners, chatting happily over steaming mugs of life-giving caffeine.

Stiles muscled his way to the front of the shop and stopped in front of the counter. The girl behind it smiled at him brightly.

“Welcome to Conny’s, how can I help you?” she asked him cheerfully. Stiles greeted her and placed his order, paying quickly and moving off to the side to wait for it.

“Sorry, we don’t have any actual mugs left,” she apologised as she handed his drink over in a take-away cup.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m heading out anyway,” Stiles replied easily. “And good luck with all this.”

He gestured over his shoulder as he moved away and she laughed and thanked him, pointing him to the sugar. He made his way carefully through the people, squeezing between them with half-hearted apologies. When he reached the sugar table, he just grabbed a handful and turned away. He didn’t even bother looking for an empty seat, pushing through the crowds until he was squeezing through the door again. Curling himself around his coffee cup, he cursed Scott again quietly as he hurried up the street, hoping to find a slightly secluded corner that would keep him out of the wind for a few minutes.

He had graduated from swearing at Scott to cursing Allison for visiting, her parents for not allowing them to spend any time alone when Scott went to see her, Allison’s aunt for giving her her first condom, Scott, again, because Scott was – 

“Who’s Scott?”

“Holy god!” Stiles shouted, jumping about a foot in the air and spinning around. He was standing in a doorway of a closed apartment block and when he turned around, his foot slipped and he nearly went tumbling down the stairs, but a hand reached out and grabbed him, yanking him upright. The guy attached to the hand had a hat pulled low over his eyebrows and a scarf pulled up over his face, but his pale eyes glinted in amusement.

“Who’s Scott?” he repeated, tilting his head to one side. Stiles pulled a face.

“My roommate,” he said, rolling his eyes. “His girlfriend is visiting for the weekend and I have graciously given them a few hours of alone time.”

Sarcasm dripped from his words, making it quite obvious exactly how ungracious it had been.

It was hard to tell behind the scarf, but it looked like the guy winced.

“Yeah, I’m having that same problem,” he replied. “But it’s my sister’s boyfriend who’s visiting, and there are things I never needed to know.”

Stiles shuddered.

“I’ve never been so happy to be an only child,” he muttered. The guy laughed and held out a hand.

“I’m Derek,” he said.

“Stiles,” Stiles replied, shaking his hand. “Is this your building?”

It was just possible to discern Derek’s raised eyebrow.

“Do people generally make a habit of loitering in doorways that are not their own?” he asked curiously. Stiles gestured at himself.

“Well, obviously I do,” he pointed out. “I just wondered if other people were the same.”

Derek laughed at that.

“I just kind of figured that you being here was my fault,” he admitted. “After you fell, and I caught you.”

Stiles snorted.

“Please, you’ve just given me an excuse,” he said. “I have time carved out of every day for this exact activity.”

Derek laughed again.

“So how did your roommate convince you to get out?” he asked curiously. Stiles pulled a face.

“Honestly, I would have beat it the second they got home,” he admitted. “They wouldn’t have done anything while I was home, but they’re one of those disgustingly in love couples and I just couldn’t take that today. But yeah, I made him give up the apartment to me every weekend next month, so.”

He waggled his eyebrows and shot Derek a smirk.

“You busy every weekend next month?” he asked. Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Are you propositioning me?” he asked, sounding amused rather than insulted.

“Only if it’s appreciated,” Stiles clarified immediately. “If not, then we can just pretend it never happened and you can finish nature’s job and push me off the stairs.”

Derek tilted his head to one side, looking at him thoughtfully.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “It might be more appreciated over coffee.”

Fully expecting to be turned down, it took Stiles a minute to understand.

“Wait, seriously?” he asked Derek’s eyes crinkled up in a smile.

“Yeah,” he said easily. “Come on, I’ll buy.”


End file.
